Black Keys
by Luisajonas123
Summary: Las teclas negras nunca se vieron tan hermosas, y el perfecto arcoiris nunca se vio tan aburrido... Un sabelotodo antisocial y una lunática suicida. Los dos huyendo de sus propias vidas, esperando poder comenzarlas de nuevo... Y el destino quiso que se encontrarán. Amistad Noah/Dawn (posible emparejamiento), incluye menciones de Yaoi.
1. Huyendo

Hola, bueno como podran notar claramente el titulo es una referencia a la cancion de los JoBros. Con "teclas negras" se refieren a los olvidados, menospreciados, en fin... geeks como yo. XD Bueno sin mas que decir, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Black Keys**

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando Noah tomó ese tren, deseando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. El viaje sería largamente aburrido, pero iba a valer la pena. No quiso mirar hacia atrás, pues el recuerdo de ese alguien podía hacerlo quedarse, aunque, también era justo la razón por la que se iba.

Escogió un asiento cerca de la ventana, para poder aprovechar la luz natural y leer un par de libros durante este tiempo. Ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en las palabras, su mente estaba abrumada, la culpa lo comía vivo. Era una persona horriblemente cobarde y eso lo sabía muy bien. Quiso llorar, mas se contuvo. Estuvo a punto de arruinarle la vida a ese pobre chico y con ello la suya propia. Se mantuvo inmóvil, calmandose y dejando su libro al lado, mientras trataba de no pensar en ello.

Recordaba todo perfectamente.

Después de un rato, el tren se detuvo en otra estación a recoger pasajeros. Los vio subir con pesar, gente sonriente, con una vida perfecta, si tan solo el no hubiese sido tan idiota.

Una chica pálida y con el cabello rubio muy claro le pregunto si el asiento de en frente estaba ocupado y si se podía sentar en el. Tenía una apariencia agradable, dulce y quizá podría ser algún tipo de distracción en lo que durara el viaje.

—Um... seguro, —respondió Noah, ella le agradeció tímidamente y se sentó. Ambos se miraron en un silencio algo incómodo por un rato.

Miró a la chica, se veía algo extraña, como entre asustada y ansiosa, completamente indefensa. Parecía ser muy joven como para estar viajando sola, debía tener entre catorce o quince años. Su corazón le decía que le hablara, su instinto que la protegiera. ¿Pero... porque a ella, a una niña con la que apenas había cruzado unas cuantas palabras? No lo sabía.

–Oye, niña, — se decidió por fin a hablarle. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miro —, es muy irresponsable por parte de tus padres dejarte viajar sola tan lejos de tu casa. ¿Alguien te espera a dónde vas?

—Nadie sabe que estoy viajando, y con suerte no lo notaran—, le respondió con una sonrisa y desviando luego la mirada—.Además, ya casi cumplo dieciocho, no soy muy niña que digamos.

—Uh, yo solo trataba de hacer conversación, tu sabes, para pasar el rato. No sé si te incomodo, digo, soy un completo desconocido.

Ella sonrió. —Al contrario, me estarias haciendo un favor. Por cierto, me llamo Dawn.

—Bonito nombre... Soy Noah.

—Mucho gusto.

Pronto encontraron varias cosas en común, sintiéndose viejos amigos hablando de trivialidades y mientras las horas pasaban, más confianza se tenían y más profunda se volvía la conversación. Los edificios desaparecían dejando en su lugar unos árboles enormes. Noah se sorprendía de sí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo se había interesado tanto por la vida de otra persona; más aun, la de una completa desconocida? Por más que se contuvo, no pudo evitar preguntarle:

—Así que... ¿Estás huyendo de tu casa o qué?

—Algo así. No es mi casa exactamente, pero si el lugar en el que vivo. —Dawn miro a los lados, de repente se sentía en una extraña confianza con este hombre a quien apenas conocía. —Mis padres me internaron en un hospital psiquiátrico hace varios meses, pero yo no lo necesito realmente.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?—Le pregunto. Esta misteriosa chica le parecía más interesante cada minuto.

Dawn tomó aire, —Mis padres creen que estoy enloqueciendo, literalmente, pues, les confesé algo que creo que los tomo con la guardia baja... En fin, son excusas para deshacerse de mi, ya sé que sólo les estorbo. No sientas lastima por mí. —Le dijo con naturalidad al notarlo ligeramente afectado. —Después de todo, eso era lo que yo quería, libertad... Y al fin la conseguí.

El asintió, pensativo. —Y bueno, ¿Vas a contarme que les dijiste o es un secreto?

—Está bien... —suspiro—pero recuerda: tú me lo pediste.

—Ay, ¡Por favor! Ni que fueras una especie de bruja o algo por el estilo. —Se burlo él.

—Bueno... Según mucha gente, no estoy muy lejos de serlo.

—¿Qué?

—Te dije que ibas a alterarte. — Respondió Dawn con algo de culpa. —De todas formas, no puedo contarte algo así en lugar como este. —Miro a los lados. Era cierto, pues estaban rodeados de gente.

— Bien, entonces, ¿Dónde vas a quedarte?— le pregunto Noah.

— ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Supongo que buscare algún hotel, aunque será difícil, pues no conozco el lugar.

Noah se vio en un aprieto. ¿Qué tal si Dawn se perdía? ¿O si nunca la volvía a ver de nuevo? Intentó borrar todo eso de su mente, por supuesto que no la iba a volver a ver, después de todo, ella había sido solo una distracción en lo que durara el viaje. O al menos eso creía.

Al fin tuvo una idea, no estaba completamente seguro de que funcionaria pero, era eso o perder a su nueva y peculiar amiga.

— Puedes quedarte en mi mismo hotel, digo, si así lo quieres.— le ofreció el.

— Genial— su rostro se iluminó— no quiero sonar ruda cuando estás siendo tan amable pero, ¿por qué me estas ayudando?

— Tranquila, supongo que es porque... Pues, ya no tengo amigos y tus eres ahora lo más cercano a ello, y ahora que seremos vecinos podemos, tú sabes, ser amigos oficialmente.

— Eso me suena genial, ya no puedo esperar para llegar y contarte tantas cosas que he guardado a la gente por tanto tiempo— sonrió.

Noah sonrió también, algo le decía que desde ese momento las cosas iban a ser diferentes.


	2. Una historia que contar

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, anocheció, amaneció y Dawn al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta que no estaban muy lejos de su destino.

Miro a Noah con curiosidad, el estaba completamente dormido, el color gris predominaba en su triste y pesimista aura. Se pregunto qué era lo que le pasaba a su nuevo, casi-desconocido amigo; el cual le era extrañamente agradable, le gustaba su sentido del humor, su sarcasmo, inclusive su actitud de sabelotodo.

Una gran pena agobiaba su corazón al imaginarse por lo que el había estado pasando, sin embargo, al igual que ella, Noah estaba a unas cuantas horas de iniciar una nueva vida, en la que podría ser y hacer lo que quiera y nadie los juzgaría por ello. Volvió a sonreír, esperanzada por sus propias palabras en su cabeza.

Estaba ansiosa por contarle a Noah lo que había vivido, las experiencias que había tenido y quizá el también tuviera una historia similar que contarle.

Noah despertó y vio a Dawn.

— Buenos días, ¿Tienes idea de cuánto falta para llegar? —le pregunto ella, deseosa de que el tiempo pasara rápido y al fin llegaran a su destino.

El se froto los ojos, bostezo y miro a su reloj. — Alrededor de dos o tres horas. Oh, por cierto— dijo al acordarse de un detalle muy importante— Llame al hotel anoche mientras dormías e hice las reservaciones, nuestras habitaciones son contiguas, espero que no te importe.

— ¡Seremos vecinos, genial! —dijo Dawn con una sonrisa, estaba emocionada, aunque, a decir verdad, también un poco nerviosa.

El aura de Noah estaba oscura, dolida y pesimista, pero también detectaba el hecho de que no tenía ninguna intención por hacerle daño a la pequeña chica.

El tren siguió su rumbo. Mientras más se acercaban al lugar deseado mas se asombraban por el paisaje bastante inusual de este. Llegaron al fin a la ciudad, la estación estaba bastante cerca.

Al mirar por la ventana se divisaba una hermosa ciudad moderna en medio del bosque, había vegetación por doquier y las grandes edificaciones convivían a gusto con los frondosos pinos. La gente del lugar parecía tranquila, despreocupada y feliz, lo que les dio ánimos por seguir adelante.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación, estaban listos y emocionados por comenzar sus vidas de nuevo. Bajaron del tren y Noah le indico que el lugar donde iban a quedarse, no estaba muy lejos, tomaron un taxi y unos cuantos minutos después ya estaban parados afuera del el hotel.

El hotel no era muy grande, pero aun así era hermoso, con ventanas grandes y con un gran árbol al lado.

— Este lugar me agrada mucho, incluso puedo sentir la tranquilidad de la gente dentro de él. Tiene muy buenas vibras — le comento Dawn y ambos entraron al edificio.

* * *

— Y bueno... ¿Listo para escuchar sobre mi dramática y poco agradable vida? — Decía la rubia, días después, mientras ponía una humeante taza frente a Noah y sostenía otra entre sus pequeñas manos. A pesar de que no se conocían de mucho, durante este tiempo se habían vuelto grandes amigos, eran inseparables, como hermano y hermana, se tenían ya bastante confianza y pasaban casi todo el día juntos. Ahora estaban en el apartamento de ella, hablando de trivialidades cuando él le recordó que le había prometido contarle su historia.

— Oh, Dios, ¿Porque me sigues preguntando? Solo hazlo antes de que me muera de la curiosidad — le respondió Noah, entre emocionado y nervioso. Finalmente Dawn le contaría lo que quería saber, y podría conocerla a fondo.

Ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se acomodo más en el pequeño sillón.

— Bien... ¿Por dónde empezar?... —Su tono cambio junto con su expresión, se volvió serio— Siempre fui una persona solitaria... al inicio fue por descuido de mi familia, pero luego por decisión propia.

Mis padres nunca me entendieron, prefirieron alejarse y no demostrarme afecto ni nada por el estilo. En la escuela muchos se burlaban de mí, me humillaban, me decían cosas horribles, e incluso me golpeaban. No me defendía, ni le decía nada a nadie, después de todo, ni siquiera tenía a quien pedir ayuda. Solía pasar las tardes llorando, encerrada en mi habitación.

— Dawn, no tienes que seguir si no quieres. —le dijo él.

Ella hizo caso omiso y siguió hablando. Se sentía tan bien dejarlo salir, como si a medida que hablara se quitara un enorme peso de encima.

—Tuve deseos de acabar con mi vida incontables veces, ya que esta me era insoportable. La cuchilla me sonreía, brillando desde un rincón, invitándome a hacer lo que tanto deseaba. Finalmente lo hice, la hundí furiosamente a lo largo sobre la piel de mis antebrazos y la sangre broto incontenible, caí inconsciente sobre la alfombra. Recuerdo haber despertado en un hospital, pues mi madre me había encontrado antes de desangrarme lo suficiente como para morir, y me sermoneo como lo había hecho toda la vida.

La gente en la escuela se entero también, al regresar me miraban raro, como si fuera alguna especie de fenómeno, todavía recuerdo la forma en que se burlaron de mi un grupo de chicas y una de ellas, llamada Heather me dijo algo que hasta el día de hoy me afecta: "Es una lástima que tu madre te haya encontrado, eres tan solo un desperdicio de persona, sabes muy bien que ni siquiera tu familia te habría extrañado". Me deprimí terriblemente. No comía, no dormía, solo salía a la escuela y no hablaba con nadie.

Una maestra le recomendó a mis padres llevarme a terapia psicológica, ellos lo hicieron y allí fue donde mi verdadera vida comenzó, donde pude conocer gente a la que le importe, a quienes pude considerar como la familia que me pareció nunca tuve...


	3. La historia de Dawn

Holi, aqui actualizando mi mas reciente historia, recientemente recibi un rewiew, el primero de esta historia (YAY! Fiesta de cinco segundos!) y bueno me hizo muy feliz. Bueno, sin mas bla, bla, bla, espero que les guste.

* * *

— Mis primeros días en terapia, digamos que no fueron los mejores, estuve tan nerviosa que apenas podía mantenerme de pie. No respondí ni una de sus preguntas ni exprese ningún tipo de emoción, hice todo lo posible por hacer enojar a mis padres, por frustrarlos, por hacer que pierdan la cabeza.

Después de visitar varios psicólogos y que la rutina fuera la misma, me llevaron a uno que fue realmente diferente. El psicólogo en lugar de obligarme a hablar llenándome de preguntas, tan solo me miraba en silencio, justo de la manera en la que yo lo hacía. Esto me extrañaba, me confundía, con el pasar del tiempo me hablo acerca de él, de su vida y su familia, yo no hablaba, solo escuchaba. Después de varias semanas, me pregunto sutilmente acerca de mí. Las respuestas simples pasaron a ser detalladas, le tome confianza y nos hicimos como amigos.

Me presento a su hijo, con quien simpatice mucho, era un chico muy, muy callado, pero muy inteligente. Su nombre era Beverly, pero le decíamos "B", es un nombre femenino, lo sé... En fin, B y yo nos volvimos mejores amigos, aunque, a decir verdad, fue el único amigo que tuve, hasta conocerte, claro.

La terapia fue muy lenta, pero efectiva, cuando nos tocó tocar el tema de mi pequeño 'incidente' le dije todo. Le conté acerca de porque lo hice, como lo hice, TODO; y el pareció entenderme. Como si hubiera estado en la misma situación alguna vez.

Le dije que mi vida no tenía ningún valor, ni causa por que continuarla, y que al no encontrar cariño de ningún tipo por parte de los que me rodeaban, me di cuenta que si me quitaba la vida nadie lloraría por mí, a nadie le afectaría, nadie me extrañaría. Moriría, estarían en mi velorio como en el de una persona ajena y luego seguirían sus vidas normales. Ni una sola lagrima se resbalo por mi rostro al decir esto, me había resignado a ser un estorbo hace mucho.

Luego de escucharme atentamente, me hizo reflexionar, mostrándome lo valiosa que es la vida en realidad, y que el suicidio es para cobardes solamente. "Es como si se tratase de un astronauta en el espacio o un buzo bajo el agua" me decía "si te rindes o asustas y haces lo posible por que te saquen en un estado de emergencia, regresaras a el lugar seguro y te arrepentirás luego de no haber seguido con la aventura, pero si superas los obstáculos y llegas a tu meta, al acabar te enorgullecerás y sentirás que has cumplido con tu propósito... Se fuerte pequeña, no te rindas, tienes toda una vida por delante". Desde ese día he intentado ser lo más valiente posible, no dejarme llevar por la tentación del suicido para escapar de mis problemas.

Me recomendó practicar la meditación, para conocerme mejor, lograr sacar afuera mi energía interna y de paso relajarme. Al principio me pareció algo irracional lo de la 'energía interior,' pero, poco por poco descubrí que al meditar es posible, al tener gran grado de concentración, una sensación de paz muy poderosa que 'llena' el vacío de todo el afecto que no tienes físicamente.

Empecé a meditar, primero unos minutos al día, a pesar de no tener este sentimiento tan intenso, me servía para poder relajarme. Luego fui aumentando el nivel y con el paso del tiempo esta sensación vino a mí, pero, fue tanta la sorpresa que me dejo atontada y perdí la concentración.

No obstante seguí practicando y cada vez que meditaba esta venia hacia mí y me llenaba de felicidad, me sentía tan bien, era como si pudiera sentir ser uno con todo lo que me rodeaba.

Ocurrió algo extraño un día después de meditar. Siempre meditaba todas las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela y esta vez empecé a percibir algo, vi colores rodeando el cuerpo de la gente y creí que ya había perdido la cabeza, al comentárselo a mi psicólogo me dijo que eran auras y que lo que yo hacía, pocas personas podían hacerlo en el mundo.

Poco por poco, desarrolle muchos más de estos llamados "dones". Te sonara a película de fantasía o un chiste barato pero, puedo hablar con los animales, levitar y a veces ver el futuro por medio de metáforas, lo sé, escalofriante, pero es verdad. —Finalizo ella, sin una sola señal de broma o de modestia.

Noah supo entonces que lo que ella decía era verdad y decidió seguirla escuchando, todo aquello la hacía mucho más especial.

— Sin embargo, —continuo— no a todo el mundo le pareció algo bueno o especial, la gente me margino mucho más al enterarse, mi familia lo tomo como que debía tener alguna enfermedad mental o algo por el estilo y decidieron encerrarme en ese estúpido hospital psiquiátrico, en donde pasaba todo el maldito día en terapias y con sedantes ya que digamos que me puse un poco violenta ante tanta estupidez de mis padres.

Después de dos meses enteros decidí que era suficiente. Deje de comer, ya que los calmantes estaban en la comida que nos daban y pude pensé con claridad. Gracias a otras de mis habilidades como la de siempre pasar desapercibida y mi agilidad pude escaparme mientras todos dormían. Definitivamente no podía ir a mi casa o cerca de ella, así que tuve que ir con B y su papa. Estuve un corto tiempo con ellos ya que obviamente en el hospital notaron mi ausencia. Hui de nuevo, no sin antes despedirme de mi "familia adoptiva", así es como los llamaba, B me miraba con los ojos llorosos, pero, como siempre, sin decir una palabra. Me dio un sobre antes de irme, este contenía dinero suficiente como para que yo pudiera vivir hasta encontrar un trabajo, me abrazo tiernamente y luego salí, conteniendo las ganas de llorar…


	4. El secreto

_**N/A:** Hey! Aqui estoy, actualizando esta historia. Tengo un anuncio que hacerles: El sabado cumplo quince (felicitenme! ), y como bien saben con todos los preparativos y esas cosas dudo que pueda postear el otro lunes. No se desanimen (si alguien llega a leer esto), para los amantes del yaoi, en unos dias publicare un one-shot de NoCo que tengo casi listo. No tengo ni idea si mas de dos personas leen esta historia, asi que se los ruego de rodillas: porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, dejenme un review! Bueno aqui va la historia. Perdon si se sienten ofendidos o algo pues en este capitulo y en el que sigue se puede decir que Noah habla muy mal de una persona. Bueno, adios, disfruten._

* * *

Después de haber escuchado la historia y analizado sus palabras, Noah llego a una relevante conclusión: Si Dawn le había tenido confianza suficiente como para contarle algo tan profundo como eso, ¿porque él no hacia lo mismo?

Ahora mismo, el todavía se encontraba en el trabajo, y Dawn había conseguido empleo como mesera y debía de seguir en el restaurante; por lo tanto decidió decirle al llegar a casa.

Se puso nervioso, nunca le había mencionado a nadie nada sobre el tema. Las cosas podrían cambiar radicalmente entre ellos si no manejaba bien las palabras, ¿que podría decir? ¿por donde debía empezar? ¿Iba a poder verla a la cara justo después de que ella supiera lo que el escondía? Demasiadas preguntas, la mayoría sin una respuesta segura y muy poco tiempo para pensarlo.

— Dawn,... he decidido contarte mi historia. Yo tuve el placer de escuchar la tuya y me encantaría que puedas escuchar la mía —le expreso al reunirse en casa de ella, como habían hecho de costumbre.

— ¡Oh, Cielos! ¿Es enserio? ¡Me encantaría oírla! —Dawn le dedico una tierna sonrisa de emoción, se acomodo cruzando sus piernas en posición de loto y apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos, este último le recordó a la forma en que los niños se ponen cómodos para escuchar con emoción un cuento de hadas; pero la diferencia era que los cuentos para niños tienen siempre finales felices y su historia... bueno, no tanto por así decirlo.

— Hace poco más de tres años me enamore completamente de alguien que al parecer no me correspondía y solo deseaba mi amistad... —comenzó, indeciso de continuar. Tenía que decirlo, no podría seguir ocultando algo tan importante a alguien como ella. — Bueno, esta parte es algo complicada que digamos, no tengo ni idea de cómo la vayas a tomar.

— ¿Complicada?

— Eh, Y-yo... —, tenía que decirle, era ahora o nunca. Cerró los ojos, y le pareció revivir un tormentoso flashback, recordó lo mal que su familia se lo había tomado, ¿Lo haría ella de la misma manera? Ya no le importaba mas— soy homosexual... —dijo ahora seguro de sí mismo, esperando que Dawn se burlara, lo mirara con asco o lo discriminara de alguna forma; mas ella no hizo nada de eso. Noah rezo por que ella hablase, que le digiera algo, cualquier cosa, pero en su lugar se limito a mirarlo con una sonrisa un tanto torcida, fingiendo seriedad.

— Entonces, ¿hiciste tanto rollo solo para decir que eras gay? —le dijo Dawn finalmente, en su tono de voz se podía detectar un toque de humor.

El la miro incrédulo.

— ¡Creí que ibas a salir corriendo o algo al enterarte acerca de ello!

— ¿Bromeas? Tú me apoyaste cuando te conté sobre mis tendencias suicidas... ¿y crees que te rechazaría al confesarme que eres gay? Vas a necesitar mucho más que eso para poder deshacerte de mí, Noah. — Rio cortamente y el hizo lo mismo, aliviado.

— Entonces... ¿quieres que siga?

— Por supuesto.

El dio un gran suspiro, cosas como estas no las podías decir así como así.

— Bien, —empezó— todo comenzó una tarde de verano, yo acababa de cumplir veintiuno y me había mudado solo a un apartamento.

La verdad es que nunca acostumbro socializar mucho con los vecinos, pero cuando tocaron mi puerta y vi al chico parado frente a mí, no pude hacer otra cosa que invitarlo a pasar. Sus hermosos ojos azules me dejaron atontado, su actitud de niño torpe e inocente inundo mi corazón.

Le pregunte su nombre, "Soy Cody... Cody Anderson", dijo seguro y me sonrió con una adorable sonrisa con un espacio entre los dientes, cosa que lo hacía ver mucho más joven de lo que era. Cody era tan dulce, tan amable y tenia también un gran corazón, te provocaba querer abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir.

No me malinterpretes, nunca he creído en eso de el amor a primera vista, pero cuando lo mire sin conocerlo aun, algo me dijo que era para mí.

Nos hicimos mejores amigos, resultábamos ser y tener intereses parecidos. Pasábamos todas las tardes charlando, leyendo o simplemente sonriéndonos el uno al otro en silencio, cualquier cosa, pero estábamos siempre juntos. Todo esto indicaría que él y yo prácticamente ya éramos pareja, y tal vez pudiese haber sido cierto de no ser por un pequeño detalle:

Cody NO era gay.

Él ni idea tenia de lo que yo sentía por él y a veces pienso que es mejor que sea así, pues yo nunca sería lo que él está buscando.

— No digas eso —lo corto Dawn de repente, con la esperanza de animar a su amigo— quizá el pueda sentir lo mismo también.

Noah sonrió tristemente.

— Eso lo dudo mucho. Para mi mala suerte, Cody estaba demasiado enamorado de una chica llamada Gwen y personalmente creo que esta ha sido una de las personas más desagradables e hipócritas que he tenido la mala suerte de haber conocido.

Cody, dulce y tonto, enamorado de la tipa que se computaba supermodelo, le compraba flores, le escribía canciones, recuerdo que en una ocasión se paso dos meses enteros haciendo un "proyecto secreto", encerrado durante horas en su habitación, apenas tenía tiempo para comer y dormir. Resulto que había estado preparando una escultura de Gwen tamaño real, era exactamente igual a ella. Uno podría ponerlas una al lado de la otra y detallar que tenían el mismo semblante odioso y aburrido, el mismo cuerpo menudo, el tono exacto del cabello. ¡¿Pero qué demonios veía alguien como él en una persona como ella?! Imposible adivinar.

Incluso perturbaba tenerla al lado, una Gwen de cera que parecía que en cualquier momento tomaría vida y te haría miserable por el resto de tus días.

— No entiendo lo que me intentas explicar, Noah.

El nombrado rio amargamente.

— Oh, cariño, olvide mencionar que ella era extremadamente homofóbica.


	5. El momento de la verdad

**A/N:** *cantando* Pensaron que podian deshaserse de mi, pero esta escritora adolecente mediocre seguira con su historia hasta el fin!... XD Okey, no soy buena para las rimas. Bueno, las clases terminaron (woo-hoo!) y supongo que ahora que tendre mas tiempo les dare capitulos de mayor calidad (dije supongo, asi que no se emocionen tanto), jejeje, disfruten.

* * *

Dawn lo miro durante largo rato, pensativa.

— Bien, pero, sigo sin entender cómo es que dices haberle arruinado la vida al tal Cody.

El dio un largo suspiro.

— ¿Recuerdas que te conté lo mal que lo trataba Gwen? Pues, ella siguió haciéndolo hasta el punto de avergonzarlo frente a medio vecindario, frente a todos sus amigos.

Cuando él le entrego el regalo en el que había dedicado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en hacer, espero que al menos ellos pudieran quedar como amigos, pero, ella simplemente lo tiro, rompiéndolo y burlándose de él. Discutió entonces con su actual novio en ese momento, un tal Trent, quien afirmo que lo que ella había echo había sido de mal gusto y extremadamente grosero. Estos terminaron entonces, para la felicidad de Cody. ¡Era increíble que siguiera enamorado de Gwen después de lo que le había hecho!

En fin, los meses pasaron volando, mientras yo convencía a mi amigo de olvidarse de quien lo había hecho sufrir tanto. Parecía que estaba teniendo éxito cuando sucedió algo inesperado.

De un día para otro Gwen se comprometió. Así, de improviso. Aparentemente, el tipo había sido novio de una persona a quien hacia un tiempo ella habia hecho llamar una de sus mejores amigas.

Courtney, asi se llamaba la otra chica, estaba devastada y a decir verdad tenia mucha razon para estarlo, ¡¿Qué clase de persona dice ser tu amiga, se roba a tu novio y luego se compromete con él?!

Cody entro en depresión, nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan decaído. Imagínatelo, un chico tan carismático, alegre y optimismo ahora se pasaba los días llorando y deseando no haber nacido.

Busque por todos los medios la manera de animarlo.

Había otro tipo, llamado Geoff, que se decía daba las mejores fiestas. No soy del tipo de chico al que las fiestas le parezcan la gran cosa, pero, recordé entonces que a Cody le encantaban.

Lo anime a ir entonces, pero él no lo disfrutaba tanto, decía estar bien pero se podía ver el dolor en sus tristes ojos azules. Se decidió por sentarse y beber con otras personas, creí que no pasaría de dos o tres copas, ya que no está muy acostumbrado al alcohol, pero lo cierto es que lo único que hizo esa noche fue beber sin control. Trate de controlarlo, pero no me hizo caso.

Termino tan borracho que no podía ni dar dos pasos sin caerse, así que cuando lo obligue a dejar la fiesta, tuve que llevarlo cargado en brazos hasta su apartamento.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de irme me tomo por el brazo. "Quédate a dormir esta noche", me suplico cuando llegamos a su cama. Simplemente no pude decirle que no y entonces me jalo para que estuviera acostado junto a él. Pero, para sorpresa mía, tiro de mis brazos y los envolvió a su alrededor... Emm, esta parte de la historia quizá sea un poco... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Poco apta?

— En las reuniones familiares en casa, mis primas y sus amigas no hacían mas que hablar de "slash" —explico Dawn, ligeramente avergonzada, pero a punto de echarse a reír por lo tonto que le sonó decir esto—, por lo tanto estoy acostumbrada. Sigue.

— Bueno... —continuó— La verdad es que Cody estaba tan ebrio que ya ni sabía lo que hacía. O eso parecía al menos. Una de sus manos viajo desde donde estaba y se coló bajo mi suéter hasta el borde de mi camisa, la cual no dudo en empezar a desabotonar.

Lo mire sin creer lo que hacía, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡Esto no podía ser enserio!, con toda la cordura que pude conseguir en ese instante, puse mi mano sobre la de él para detenerlo.

"¿Qué haces?" le dije nervioso. Me sonrió seductoramente, "¿Pues tu qué crees que estoy haciendo?" susurro en mi oído y luego descendió hasta que su rostro quedo a milímetros de el mío. Acto seguido me beso tan apasionadamente que me hizo sentir las piernas como hechas de gelatina y apuesto a que me habría caído de no haber estado acostado.

En ese momento algo pareció apoderarse de mi ser. Tire todas las inhibiciones por la ventana y mande al diablo el enorme regaño que me daba mi conciencia en estos momentos, mientras me incorporaba para estar sobre él y así poder tomar el control de la situación.

Esta vez fui yo quien lo domino, casi arrancándole la camiseta, restregando nuestros cuerpos juntos uno contra el otro, besándonos desesperadamente mucho más sucio que antes, al lo que el respondía dejando salir pequeños gemidos que eran música para mis oídos... Te imaginaras en lo que termino nuestro pequeño jugueteo.

Al día siguiente desperté tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, sin recordar nada. Sin embargo, me llene de pánico cuando me percate de que estaba en la habitación de Cody y además no tenía ninguna ropa puesta, la realidad me callo como un balde de agua fría cuando al volverme vi a mi amigo profundamente dormido y desnudo como el día en el que había nacido. Mi corazón se paralizo, ¡maldita sea, no pude creer que había hecho esto!

Tal vez, si yo también hubiese estado pasado de copas se pudiera entender como que actuamos por culpa del alcohol. Pero, la verdad es que yo no tomé ni una gota esa noche.

¡Qué culpa tenía el pobre Cody de qué su mejor amigo, una de las personas en las que el más confiaba, se haya aprovechado de él!

Le había quitado lo más valioso que tenía, y todo por ser un estúpido que no puede controlarse a sí mismo. Nunca me lo iba a perdonar. NUNCA.

Así que huí, muy lejos de donde antes estaba. Sabía que esto era lo mejor para él. Pero, no pude evitar recordar que esa era la última vez que nos veríamos. Ahora lo extraño tanto, pero no puedo regresar. No creo poder volver verlo otra vez. —a Noah se le quebró la voz en la última oración. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, avergonzado de que ella lo viera llorar, mientras sus lágrimas caían sin parar y realmente se esforzaba por retener un sollozo delatador contenido en su pecho.

Dawn corrió hasta donde él estaba y lo rodeó con sus brazos, tratando de confortarlo con su abrazo. El apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de ella, temblando.

— Dios mío, todo esto es mi culpa. Yo no quería que te sintieras obligado a contarme esto. ¡Soy tan tonta! Por favor, perdóname Noah.

— Esto no es culpa tuya... Necesitaba dejarlo salir, ya no podía seguir soportándolo. —explico el nombrado, secando sus lagrimas con su propio brazo. La mano de Dawn le acaricio la espalda, largo rato, reconfortando al de ojos llorosos, mientras este derramaba mares silenciosamente.

De pronto ambos tomaron conciencia de las posiciones en la que se encontraban y se separaron avergonzados.

— Lo siento, —Noah fue el primero en disculparse— me deje llevar. —explicó rascándose la nuca.

— No, no, está bien. La verdad fui yo quien te abrazo.

— Aunque, los amigos se abrazan y eso es completamente normal, ¿cierto?

Dawn asintió, con expresión en blanco.

— Uh, se está haciendo tarde, supongo que ya debería irme. —le dijo rápidamente, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta.

— Dawn...

Esta se dió la vuelta al escuchar su nombre.

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por ser tan buena amiga. No sé qué haría si no te tuviera conmigo.

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose halagada.

— Pues, de nada entonces. —le respondió suavemente y dejó la habitación.


	6. Sorpresa, sorpresa

— Espera, déjame entenderlo bien... ¿Me estas pidiendo que salga contigo? — dijo Noah incrédulo, levantando una ceja. Cuando la pequeña chica rubia había aparecido frente a su puerta, sugiriendo una salida, nunca se habría imaginado que era eso lo que le quería decir.

Dawn dejo salir un gran suspiro. Esto por supuesto no era una cita romántica, no había nada de malo en que un par de amigos salieran de vez en cuando. Aunque, normalmente suele ser el chico quien invita a la chica y no al revés. Desviando la mirada, pensó en cómo podría hacer esto sin que suene extraño. "Después de todo, una no puede ir a la casa de alguien y simplemente pedirle una cita, quiero decir... ¿eh, una no-cita? Más bien, una salida de amigos. Sí, eso", se dijo mentalmente a sí misma, aliviada.

— Me refiero a salir como amigos. Ya sabes, ir a algún lugar y pasar el rato. Pero, no es una cita —explicó rápidamente.

— Okey. ¿Te parece a las siete?

— A las siete entonces, estaba pensando en algo casual, un picnic nocturno.

— Suena genial.

— Pero, Noah... esto no es una cita.

El la miro con una mueca algo burlona y se rió.

— Como digas.

Horas después, Noah salía de su apartamento y tocaba la puerta de su 'no-cita'

— ¡Un minuto!... —, la escuchó gritar. Miró hacia arriba, esperando y entre pensamientos de poca relevancia.

Apoyado en el frío muro de concreto, miró su reflejo en un gran espejo que había allí en el pasillo. Asombrado al encontrarse diferente, se dio cuenta entonces que durante este tiempo, además de lo físico, su actitud también había cambiado un poco, pero cambiado para bien. Era más amable, más relajado y también más sociable. Se estaba preguntando qué diablos le había pasado y qué lo había hecho cambiar tan repentinamente cuando la puerta abriéndose lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Dawn había salido ya y se veía completamente hermosa. Un vestido floreado de verano, con tirantes delgados y unas lindas sandalias con plataforma del mismo color del vestido. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y unos aretes dorados pequeños en forma de corazón.

— Te vez muy bien —confesó Noah, sonriéndole, nunca la había visto tan hermosa, a pesar de ella ya lo era mucho hasta a lo natural y con suéter de lana, como Dawn acostumbraba verse diariamente.

— Gracias, tú también. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Pasaron una linda tarde, todo era risas y bromas, Dawn le contaba entusiasmada a su amigo acerca de lo bien que la había pasado en la ya ahora lejana niñez, viejos tiempos cuando su querida abuela aún vivía en Canadá, y cuando no tenía que preocuparse por lo que a su alrededor pasaba, cuando vivía sin problemas, sin "dones", cuando el mundo no abarcaba más de lo que sus ojos, llenos de inocencia, podían ver.

— ... y entonces la abuela empujó a mi tía Jen al lago, hubieras visto la cara de todos, nadie se lo creía —se rio la rubia, antes de darle otro trago a su refresco de frutas.

— Ni conozco a tu abuela aún y ya me agrada. Me gustaría que mi familia sea cómo la tuya, es decir, en ocasiones me llevaba bien con mis hermanos, a pesar de que son todos mayores, pero con mis padres, tíos y abuelos… es más complicado —comento Noah, mirando hacia otro lado.

— Oh, ni lo creas, como bien debes saber mis padres son unos completos idiotas que nunca se han preocupado por mi y el resto de mi familia se ha mudado lejos. Apuesto a que ni se enteraron de que mi vida estuvo en riesgo, o que estuve internada en un hospital psiquiátrico del que huí cuando tuve oportunidad. Nada. Mis papás sólo llaman para hacerles creer que nuestra vida es perfecta y no tenemos problemas, cuando es en realidad todo lo contrario.

Noah levantó una ceja y dejó salir una risa sarcástica.

— Te recuerdo que ellos me echaron de casa cuando se enteraron que yo era "bi" y el resto de mi familia no me quiere ver ni en fotos.

— Espera, ¿es que acaso estamos peleando por ver quién tiene la peor familia? ¿Eso no es algo un poco... tonto? —repuso Dawn, en tono de broma, con una risita.

El chico volvió a reír, pero sinceramente esta vez, aliviando la tensión creada. Ella se detuvo a observarlo, cuando Noah se reía o sonreía de verdad era como un fenómeno raro, algo que no ocurría todos los días. Cabe señalar, que además se veía terriblemente atractivo cuando lo hacía. Su piel oscura, su cabello café y algo largo para un chico, sus profundos ojos negros que ahora brillaban a la luz de la luna, el gesto que hacía cuando dudaba; no quería admitirlo, pero por alguna extraña razón esta noche de verás lo encontraba espectacular.

Pero lo sabía, no tenía oportunidad con él, el propio Noah le había dicho esta misma tarde que era... No. Espera. Noah había dicho "bi", a pesar de que hace unos meses atrás le había dicho que era gay. Esto se ponía extraño, bastante extraño.

¿Significaba entonces que ahora le gustaban las chicas también? ¿O que nuevamente no estaba seguro de su orientación? ¿Y qué tal sí estaba enamorado de una mujer? Cerró los ojos y sonrió, deseando que fuera por ella, ligeramente entusiasmada ante esta posibilidad... Para nada, él le había confesado su bisexualidad abiertamente porque confiaba mucho en ella, no porque le gustaba. Pero el sentimiento de esperanza seguía allí, no había porque descartar nada tan rápido.

Entre tanto, Noah disfrutaba del efecto que sabía que había causado en la chica, la pequeña y perfecta Dawn. Tenía que manejar las cosas con cuidado para que todo funcionara como lo tenía planeado. Era frágil, delicada, todo un encanto. Casi le recordaba a…

De pronto algo pasó, algo que lo sabía iba a cambiar todo desde ahora. Escuchó una voz demasiado conocida a sus espaldas. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser solo su imaginación. Pero lamentablemente, se dio cuenta que no lo era. Maldijo por dentro, con los dientes apretados al igual que sus puños, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

— Noah... ¿e-eres tú? —tartamudeo la voz, sonando nerviosa, indecisa, casi asustada.

Su corazón se paralizó, sus manos empezaron a sudar, se aclaró la garganta para deshacer el gran nudo que en ella se había formado. Se volvió lentamente, casi en un acto de valentía. Se las arregló para susurrar apenas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero con una expresión en blanco:

— Cody...


End file.
